


Destiny

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Dongwoo wants to visit a fortuneteller because Woohyun said it helped him found his true love, so he brings Sungjong to accompany him. Sungjong never believed in destiny, but what if the crystal ball tells him otherwise?





	Destiny

"Please, please, please, please come with me!" Dongwoo was jumping up and down like a child, begging for Sungjong to come with him.

"Hyung, I've told you many times that I am not interested in those fortune telling kind of things." Sungjong sighed. He's been trying to shake off this hyung for quite some time now but this hyung is really persistent.

"Try asking Woohyun hyung. I'm sure he'll come with you. He's your bestfriend after all." Sungjong offered.  He really wanted to spend this weekend just lazing around his house, but suddenly, Dongwoo, his cousin, which also happens to be his neighbor, came barging in, trying to drag him out of the house.

"Namu already went there and he couldn't accompany me because he told me he's busy with his new hamster." Dongwoo sighed.

Dongwoo really wanted to go but he didn't want to go alone. Woohyun, his bestfriend, told him that the shop was located in a dark alley, and truth be told, dark places aren't really Dongwoo's thing.

"Why do you want to get your fortune told, hyung?" Sungjong wondered. "If the fortune teller is an authentic one, isn't it better if you don't know what would happen? You might make some different decisions that could alter the course of your life."

"I don't know. I just really want to try it." Dongwoo replied sadly.

Seeing the pitiful look on his hyung's face, Sungjong sighed. He doesn't have anything to do today anyway, and this hyung is probably going to bother him all day if he continued to resist. A simple fortune telling couldn't harm anyone.

"Fine. I'll just accompany you to get your fortune told, but I'm not going to have mine."

At this, the older's face lit up and he became bouncy again.

\---

 

 

 

"What was that?!" Dongwoo cried for the nth time clutching Sungjong's arms even tighter.

He heard another rustling somewhere. They couldn't see where it was coming from since they were now walking in the dark alley Woohyun had instructed Dongwoo to go to. Dongwoo had jumped at almost any sound they heard.

"Hyung, you're squeezing my arms! I'll probably get bruises after this. Ugh! Let's just go home." Sungjong whined.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dongwoo tried to loosen his hold of the younger's arms.

"Please, Jongie, we already went this far. I think we're almost at the shop." The older pleaded.

 

They walked a few more steps and halted when they saw a door to a shop.

It seemed to be the only open shop in that alley. The adjacent stores seemed to have been closed for quite sometime already, spiderwebs have already formed on the locks of the other doors.

Sungjong and Dongwoo looked at each other before they entered the only open shop.

 

The inside of the shop looked mystical and slightly eerie. Dream catchers of different sizes and colors dangled from the ceiling of the shop. There were various jars and vases with intricate carvings on the floor. There were also other antique-looking things that were displayed. It made Sungjong think that maybe this was an antique shop they have entered into. Despite the fact that it is still morning, the shop was dark. There wasn't any windows for the sunlight to pass through. If it weren't for the light emitted by the candles on the candelabras, the whole shop would have been in pitch black.

"Is anyone here?" Sungjong called out, but when no one answered, he made his way towards the counter located at the further end of the shop, followed by a scared hyung who is now holding the hems of his shirt instead of his arms.

When they reached the counter, Sungjong saw a crystal ball at the top with a deck of tarot cards beside it.

Sungjong observed the crystal ball.

He doesn't know why but it seems to be calling for his attention. The ball is glowing but Sungjong couldn't see where the light is coming from and there seems to be clouds swirling inside in random intervals. He wondered how it is possible since there's no cord anywhere around it, which means it isn't electric.

When he was about to grab it and check if it runs on battery, a guy suddenly popped from behind the counter.

"Customers! Welcome!" the guy exclaimed.

"Waaaaaaaa! Jongie, let's go home! Let's go home! That zombie is going to eat our brains!!" Dongwoo was hysterical. He immediately grabbed Sungjong's wrist and was about to run, when the guy spoke again.

"What?! Wait. Are you talking about me? I am not a zombie you know. Besides, I don't eat meat, I'm vegetarian."

"Y-you mean, you're not going to eat our brains?" asked Dongwoo, who had now returned his position, hiding behind Sungjong.

"Nope. I'm as human as you guys both are." the guy replied while spreading his arms, as if it can prove that he really is human.

"How do you explain the way you suddenly appeared behind the counter? Why didn't you answer when I called for someone a while ago?" Sungjong asked. He was surprised at first when the guy came out, but after he had gathered his senses, he became more curious rather than scared.

"Honestly, I was just behind the counter all this time. I guess I fell asleep since customers rarely visit my shop. I kind of woke up when I heard some noises on the counter. I really didn't mean to startle you guys."  the guy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

Dongwoo felt reassured by the guy's explanation and started to walk towards the guy.

"Can I have my fortune told now? Are your services really good?" Dongwoo's excitement had returned.

"Uhm. I'm not really sure. People who have gone here and availed of my services have not returned, but the new customers always say that their friends have recommended me and told me that I was good."

"So you're telling us, you are the fortune teller and not just some assistant on the counter?" Sungjong asked.

The fortune teller guy seemed to have pondered on the question before he answered. "Last I checked, yes. I don't have any assistant. I run the shop alone."

"You don't look like a fortune teller." Sungjong had said before he could stop himself. It was true. The guy looked ordinary. He was wearing casual clothes, a white tshirt paired with denim jeans. He didn't even look that old. In fact, Sungjong could say Dongwoo is probably older than him. He really didn't suit the place.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." the guy didn't look offended. He seemed to have heard it many times from his customers.

"I guess many people expected fortune tellers to be old and mysterious looking. Like wear robes or hold a staff or whatever. But I'm not like that though. This business was just handed down to me and I had no choice but to accept it.  The name's Sungyeol by the way. I thought maybe you'd like to know." The fortune teller, named Sungyeol, extended his hand.

Dongwoo was quick to grab his hand and gave him a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Sungyeol-ssi, can I have my fortune told now?" Dongwoo asked again.

"Sure! I'm really glad to have customers again. The last customer I had was from a week ago. He was a very greasy guy. The words that comes out of his mouth makes you want to cringe." Sungyeol made a face as he remembered the memory from a week ago.

Sungjong laughed.

"I think you're talking about Dongwoo hyung's best friend, Woohyun hyung."

"Right! That's his name. I've never met someone so greasy like that before." Sungyeol shook his head. "So, where were we again? Oh, right! You want to get your fortunes told."

"Only Dongwoo hyung. I don't want mine." Sungjong told Sungyeol kindly.

"Oh. Okay. Come here Dongwoo-ssi." Sungyeol gestured for Dongwoo to come to him, to which Dongwoo happily obliged.

"Place your hands on the crystal ball and tell me what you see. I'm going to interpret it for you." Sungyeol instructed Dongwoo.

Dongwoo immediately placed his hands on the crystal ball and put all of his attention towards it, while Sungjong observed beside him.

In Sungjong's point of view, there seemed to be no reaction from the ball when his hyung touched it. It was still glowing, and there were still clouds swirling inside. Sungjong couldn't see any image forming from it.

However, it isn't the case in Dongwoo's point of view. When his hands touched the crystal ball, the clouds shifted. An image was starting to form. He could see a human silhouette. He noticed something peculiar about it. It was like a shadow, only it wasn't black, it was purple and the silhouette seems to be moving. More like it was dancing. It was moving towards something green. The green figure's shape looked like a dinosaur, not the scary, full-grown type, but like a cute, baby one.

Dongwoo told Sungyeol everything he saw and the fortune teller just nodded.  When Dongwoo was done, Sungyeol had explained to him the meaning of what he saw, so it would make sense.

 

"So you're telling me that I'm going to meet someone very soon. Someone who likes dancing and loves the color purple?" Dongwoo asked again, to know he hadn't misheard it.

"Yes. That's the way I see it and so far, my interpretations had never been wrong." Sungyeol replied confidently.

"If that purple silhouette is the one Dongwoo hyung is going to meet soon, how do you explain the green dinosaur thing he also saw?" asked Sungjong, who is still not convinced with the fortune teller's explanation.

"Well.." Sungyeol was hesitating whether to reveal it or not but if he wants them to believe him, he figured he should tell them anyway. "That's Dongwoo-ssi."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Dongwoo. "Since when did I become a green dino?!"

To Sungyeol's surprise, Sungjong believed him.

"Wow, now everything makes perfect sense!" Sungjong said without any hint of sarcasm. He truly believed what Sungyeol had just said.

There's no way Sungyeol could have figured out his hyung's favorite color and plushie.

"How did it make sense after he said that I'm the green dino?" Dongwoo asked Sungjong.

"Hyung, you like the color green and your favorite stuffed toy is a baby dinosaur. You even named it Dooly, right? So the other figure is a representation of yourself." Sungjong explained.

"Is that so? Well, I guess.. wait! Purple? Since I am the green dino, will I meet another dino? Am I going to meet a real-life Barney?!" Sungjong wasn't sure if Dongwoo looked excited or terrified.

"I don't think so Dongwoo-ssi. But I think you'll find it out very soon." Sungyeol said smiling.

 

 

Dongwoo and Sungjong had decided to stay for a while after paying for Sungyeol's services, since the fortune teller had offered them a tour of the shop.

Sungjong had separated himself from them while Sungyeol was in the middle of discussing how a dreamcatcher works.

There was something he was really curious about ever since they entered the shop, something he wanted to try for himself.

The crystal ball.

When Sungjong arrived at the counter, he placed his hands on the glowing orb.

There was nothing at first, but after a while, the swirling clouds shifted and a silhouette had started to form. This silhouette wasn't purple unlike what Dongwoo claimed to have seen. It was black. Gloomy black. It wasn't shaped like a human but it was more like a cat.

Unlike the dancing purple silhouette that Dongwoo saw, this black one is unmoving, it was just there. It looked creepy that Sungjong almost wanted to remove his hands, had he not seen a bright yellow figure approach the silhouette. Curiosity kept Sungjong's hands on the crystal ball.

When the yellow figure had reached the black silhouette, it looked like it was blinded by the figure's brightness and the silhouette changed in color. It's black color bursted into a rainbow of colors. The once black silhouette became a colorful one. It looked happy. How Sungjong could understand it's emotions, he doesn't know. He can just feel it.

Sungjong might have been too focused on the ball that he didn't realize Dongwoo and Sungyeol had finished the tour of the shop and  we're now already beside him.

"I guess you also couldn't resist the charms of the crystal ball." Sungyeol smiled knowingly. "Shall I interpret it for you?"

"No, thanks. I-I just tried it. Uhm, are you done, hyung? Let's go home." said Sungjong looking flustered that he was caught holding the ball.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the meaning of what you just saw? I still have money here you know." Dongwoo offered to Sungjong.

"It's not about the money, hyung. I have my own money here as well. I just.. I don't want my future to depend on something as ambiguous as this fortune telling thing." Sungjong was really worried that if he had an inkling as to what would happen in the future, he might do some things which could cause it to change and be completely different from how things are supposed to happen.

Dongwoo and Sungyeol just looked at each other after Sungjong's speech.

Then Dongwoo decided to talk "Okay Jongie, I won't force you anymore. Let's go home now. Thank you for accommodating us, Sungyeol-ssi." he turned towards Sungyeol and extended is hand.

Sungyeol shook it and said "No problem. I was really glad you came anyways. It's really boring when I'm alone here. You guys are always welcome here by the way."

\--

 

 

"Thank you so much for accompanying me today Sungjongie! I won't bother you tomorrow anymore. I promise." said Dongwoo and raised his right hand and placed it on his chest. He stayed at Sungjong's house for a while before he decided to go home.

"Glad to know that, hyung." Sungjong smiled and went back to sit on the couch.

He really didn't mind accompanying his hyung for the whole day, but somehow he felt exhausted. They didn't even do anything strenuous. He just felt tired. Maybe it was from thinking too much about what he had seen in the shop. He couldn't help but think about it even after they left. Maybe he should've just let Sungyeol interpret it. If he wasn't so stubborn, maybe his mind would somehow feel at ease right now. Then again, if the fortune teller's interpretation isn't a good thing maybe not knowing it is better.

 

\--

 

 

Sungjong woke up one morning and realized he needed to buy some groceries. He grabbed his wallet and went to the nearest grocery store to his house.

 

While at the grocery, he picked some fresh milk, a tray of eggs, lemon flavored juice, a loaf of bread, some chips and some other things. Then he saw his cousin Dongwoo, who also happens to be doing some grocery shopping.

"Dongwoo hyung!" Sungjong called out to Dongwoo.

"Oh! Hello Jongie!" Dongwoo hurriedly went to where Sungjong was standing.

Sungjong noticed that he wasn't alone. He was with someone. Someone who had his headphones on and he seemed to be dancing to the music that is being currently played. Someone whose purple outfit managed to raise one of Sungjong's eyebrows.

"By the way, this is Hoya. He's my new friend." said Dongwoo happily. "Hoya, this is my cousin, Sungjong."

Dongwoo must have also realized what Sungjong was thinking because after the two shook hands, Dongwoo pulled Sungjong in a corner and whispered "I know what you're thinking. Somehow, Sungyeol's interpretation was correct. Ever since I met this guy, I've never seen him wear anything aside from purple and whenever he hears music, he just can't help but dance. I met him the day after we went to Sungyeol's shop. He was performing on the streets while I happened to pass by."

Sungjong was in awe. He couldn't believe he was seeing an exact personification of the fortune teller's interpretation.

"Remember when I said Woohyun can't go with me then, because he's too busy with his hamster?" Dongwoo asked and Sungjong nodded as he remembered the day he accompanied his hyung to the fortune teller shop.

"Apparently, the said hamster is not an actual hamster, but his boyfriend who looks like a hamster!!" Dongwoo sounded very thrilled.

Woohyun had probably seen a hamster in the crystal ball and decided to refer to his boyfriend as one. Now Sungjong is really curious about his own vision. Will he literally meet a black cat that can change colors? Should he make it his pet? It would be pretty awesome to have one. Or maybe he is going to meet a person with a cat for a face? That's somehow freaky.  He had already assumed that he was the bright, yellow figure he saw from the ball, now all he needs is to wait for the black "cat" to come to him.

 

 

After their conversation, Dongwoo and Hoya bade Sungjong goodbye since they were already done grocery shopping.

Sungjong needed to buy detergent for his laundry so he made his way to the household cleaning products section.

Sungjong was pretty busy changing the music on his ipod while pushing the cart that he didn't notice that there was a person standing on the aisle facing the shelves of goods.

(*bump!)

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--"

Sungjong couldn't continue what he was saying. He became speechless. He was so stunned by the handsome being that he had just bumped.

The guy looked like he came out straight from the pages of a manga. Even though everything he is wearing is black, black cap, black pants, black shirt, and black jacket, he has this striking face that overshadows the dullness of his clothing choice.

Sungjong should have been embarrassed by how he stared but he just couldn't stop himself. Also, there is something he noticed about the guy. His facial features kind of resembles a-- cat. His face isn't covered with fur or even have whiskers, but somehow Sungjong could swear he looks like one.

They were both just standing there and staring at each other for a while, before the guy decided to break eye contact. When Sungjong had returned to his senses, he muttered an apology and quickly made his way away from the guy.

 

 

When Sungjong was back at home, he kept on thinking about the guy he saw at the store a while ago. He was intrigued. Could it be that that guy is the black cat-figure from the ball? That person somehow fits the features he had seen from the ball, though not so literally. It was only a theory and Sungjong cannot be so sure but it kind of raised his interest.

There is one way he could find out if his assumptions were right. He could go back to Sungyeol's shop.

At this thought, Sungjong hastily grabbed his phone and wallet and made his way to the fortune teller's. When he was about to open his house's door, he stopped.

'Why am I even doing this? It's not like proving my theory is going to make me feel any better. Oh right, it would. But it's not like I'm going to cross paths with that person again. Maybe it was just purely coincidence.' Sungjong thought to himself.

He hesitated for a while, but then his curiosity won over and he proceeded to go out of his house.  
 

The journey to the shop was much easier compared to the first time he went there. There was no grown up person hanging to him and flinching at every sound he heard.

When he entered the shop, he found Sungyeol at the counter.

"Ah, I see you came here to have your visions interpreted." said Sungyeol deducing the reason why Sungjong was there.

Sungjong revealed his reason for coming. He also told him about Woohyun's and Dongwoo's stories.

Sungyeol just smiled at him and said "So tell me what it is that you saw then."

After Sungjong described everything that he remembered seeing from the crystal ball, the fortune teller seemed to be in deep thought as a crease has formed between his eyebrows.

"You know what? I remember hearing the same vision from a customer I had a week ago." said the fortune teller.

"Really? Does that happen often?" Sungjong asked.

"Believe it or not, no, it doesn't happen often. The chances of it happening are very rare. People usually see different things from the ball." Sungyeol explained and also added "Unless, the fate of those people are intertwined."

"But how--"

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Someone called out from the door. "Sungyeol-ssi, are you here?" asked a male voice.

Sungyeol answered "Yes, sir. I'm at the counter."

The counter wasn't directly visible from the door, so Sungjong and Sungyeol didn't see that someone had arrived.

Sungjong was facing Sungyeol when the newcomer went to the counter.

"Sungyeol-ssi, I came here about a week ago. I would like to ask for your help again." the newcomer told the fortune teller.

When he realized that there was another person there, he said "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know you still have a customer. I'll just wait until you're finished."

Sungjong faced the newcomer and was shocked to see a very familiar face. The guy he accidentally bumped at the grocery store awhile ago.

"You?"  
"You?"

They both said at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Sungyeol asked.

"No." answered Sungjong, while the newcomer only shook his head.

"Is he perhaps the customer you were talking about Sungyeol-ssi?" Sungjong needed to know.

"Aah!" Sungyeol shouted in acknowledgment. "Yes. Yes. Now, I remember. Your name is Myungsoo, right?"

"Uhm. Yes." Myungsoo replied shyly.

"Ooh! This is exciting!" Sungyeol looked ecstatic. "I've never encountered anything like this before. It all started with that greasy dude and the hamster guy, then the dino male and the purple lover, and now you guys! I probably should call you the 'good-looking pair'. The handsome, black enthusiast and the pretty boy."

Sungyeol seemed pretty pleased with his name references, while Myungsoo and Sungjong looked at him weirdly.

"We don't even know each other yet, and you're already calling us a pair?" Sungjong said and Myungsoo nodded in agreement.

"Pffft. It's only matter of time until--"  
(*ring *ring)

Sungyeol wasn't able to finish what he was saying as his phone started ringing. He had excused himself saying that he needed to answer the call because it was his dear mother, leaving Myungsoo and Sungjong alone at the counter.

"So.. Uhm. Hi. I'm Myungsoo." said Myungsoo trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm Sungjong. I-I am really sorry about what happened at the store. I wasn't looking in your direction when I bumped you with my cart." Sungjong apologized again.

"That's fine. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get hurt." Myungsooo assured him.

"So, you've also been a customer here?" Sungjong asked.

"Yeah, I went here last week. My friend, Sunggyu, told me to come here. I think he was the hamster guy Sungyeol was referring to." Myungsoo smiled timidly.

"Is it true that the vision you saw from the ball was the same with mine?" Sungjong asked feeling a bit more comfortable than awhile ago.

Myungsoo shared his vision with Sungjong and Sungjong confirmed that they indeed have the same one.

"Do you think there's a reason for all of this?" Sungjong asked again.

"I don't know.. Maybe it's destiny?" Myungsoo answered.

After Myungsoo said that, the both of them became silent again as they stared at each other. After a few seconds, they both laughed.

 

They were still laughing when Sungyeol came back to them. "Did I miss something? What was it again that you came here for Myungsoo-ssi?

"Oh. I think Sungjong-ssi had already helped me about it." Myungsoo replied.

"Same with me." said Sungjong as well.

"Then I guess you both don't need my help anymore. That's great! I need to close the shop early today. I have to go meet my mom. I really hope you guys can come back again next time. Don't worry, I'll give you discounts." Sungyeol told them enthusiastically.

 

The two thanked Sungyeol and bid him goodbye. Myungsoo made his way towards the door, followed by Sungjong. 

Before the opening door, Myungsoo turned towards Sungjong and said "Sungjong-ssi, do you need to go somewhere else after this? I was wondering if you would like to eat some ice cream. I know a good place."

"Actually, I don't have any plans for today. Ice cream sounds a good idea." Sungjong beamed.

"That's great! It's my treat then, since I was the one who suggested it." said Myungsoo cheerfully.

"Oh. No, you don't have to!" Sungjong declined.

"Please. Let me. Actually, I also wanted to get to know you better. More than just staring at each other after a little accident." Myungsoo pleaded.

"O-okay." was all Sungjong could utter.

 

 

 

 

After they had left, Sungyeol grinned to himself. "Oh Sungyeollie, you should probably change profession and be a matchmaker instead. I'm pretty sure those two would end up together as well."

(*ring *ring)

"Hello? Yeah mom. I'm about to-- Okay, okay. I'm hurrying already. Wha-- Yes. Okay. Bye."

Sungyeol closed the shop as fast as he could and hurriedly left. He didn't need a crystal ball to know what would happen if his mom gets angry.

 

 

Fin~❤


End file.
